A Beautiful Lie
by Akang Poksi
Summary: Kebohongan. Itulah kenyataan pahit yang menimpa diri Rico. Ia telah dibuat sakit hati oleh seseorang yang telah ia anggap sebagai 'teman sepermainannya'. RicoWalski/RicoJulien. Bad Summary, R&R please.


**A Beautiful Lie**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter dari Penguins of Madagascar bukan milik saya, melainkan DreamWorks dan Nickelodeon. Kecuali OC yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.**

**Warning : One-shot fic yang mengandung pairing RicoWalski/RicoJulien, bergenre Angst, Hurt/Comfort *don't like, don't read!*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pada suatu pagi di markas para penguin, Kowalski sedang membuat penemuan barunya yang didampingi oleh Private. Ia menjadi pengganti Rico pada saat ini. Entah kenapa belakangan ini Rico sering bangun kesiangan. Tidak ada yang tahu penyebabnya mengapa ia mempunyai kebiasaan itu. Padahal, dulunya tidak.<p>

Tak lama kemudian, Rico terbangun.

"Hoam..." Penguin itu menguap sambil mengusap matanya.

"Pagi, tukang tidur." Sapa sang pemimpin.

"Uh... pagi." Sahut Rico yang kemudian menuruni tempat tidurnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau selalu bangun kesiangan?" Tanya Skipper.

"Kelelahan." Jawab Rico dengan singkat.

"Kelelahan? Padahal kemarin kita tidak melakukan tugas apapun." Pikir Skipper. "Hm... mencurigakan."

Si penguin berjambul itu menghampiri kulkas, mengambil 2 buah roti dengan ikan. Ia membawanya ke meja dan mulai membuat sandwich. Setelah jadi, ia pun menyantap sarapannya itu. Dan sedari tadi, Skipper terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik prajuritnya yang sedang makan itu. Memastikan bila tidak ada yang salah padanya. Tapi Rico terlihat normal-normal saja. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan darinya.

"Hey, Rico. Kalau kau sudah selesai, bantulah Kowalski. Ia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Perintah Skipper. Rico meresponnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia kemudian menghabiskan sandwichnya dan langsung menuju ke lab.

.

.

Didalam, dilihatnya Private sedang kewalahan menuruti perintah dari Kowalski.

"Private, tang."

"Uh... tang? Baik." Private mencari-cari tang disekitarnya, tapi tidak menemukannya.

"Dimana tang itu?" Ia mulai kelabakan. Ia lupa dimana menaruhnya.

Diam-diam, Rico memuntahkan sebuah tang. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Private dari belakang.

Private menoleh. "Oh, hai Rico."

Rico memberikan tangnya.

"T-terima kasih."

Rico membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Private kemudian memberikan tang yang dibawanya kepada Kowalski. "Ini dia, Kowalski."

Kowalski pun menerimanya.

Rico menghampiri Private. "Istirahatlah."

"Uh... aku tidak apa-apa."

Rico menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau lelah."

"Tapi..."

"Walski membutuhkanku."

"Um... baiklah. Terima kasih lagi, Rico." Penguin kecil itu berjalan keluar lab.

Kowalski, yang sedari tadi masih fokus kepada penemuannya, tidak tahu kalau sekarang sudah ada Rico disampingnya.

.

.

"Private, obeng." Tukas Kowalski.

"Ueekk..." Rico memuntahkan sebuah obeng dan memberikannya kepada Kowalski. Si penguin jangkung itu terkejut mendengar suara muntahan dari partner disebelahnya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Rico? Sejak kapan kau disini?"

Rico tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan darinya. "Belum lama."

"Hm... baiklah kalau begitu." Kowalski kembali fokus pada penemuannya. Sedangkan Rico hanya melihat dan menunggu perintah darinya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Tengah malam -<em>**

Semua penguin sudah tertidur pulas, kecuali satu, yaitu Rico. Ia diam-diam turun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian menaruh beberapa bantal disana dan menutupinya dengan selimut. Takut-takut kalau ada yang mencurigainya. Lalu, ia pergi keluar melewati mangkuk ikan diatas.

.

.

Diluar, terlihat seekor lemur abu-abu jangkung yang mengenakan sebuah mahkota sudah menunggu dipinggir pembatas habitatnya. Rico tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia pun mendekatinya.

Lemur jangkung itu langsung menyapanya, "Kau sudah siap, Rico?"

Rico hanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Ayo."

Mereka berdua langsung berlari keluar kebun binatang dan menuju taman.

.

.

.

Disana, Rico langsung memuntahkan bermacam-macam bahan peledak, seperti, bom, dinamit, dan semacamnya. Mereka mulai menyalakannya satu per satu dan melemparnya jauh.

.

_**"BOOM!"**_

Bom itu meledak entah dimana. Rico tersenyum gila mendengarnya, begitupun dengan Julien.

"LAGI! LAGI!" Teriak Rico sambil mengenakan senyuman gilanya itu.

"Tentu! Kenapa tidak?" Balas Julien. Mereka berdua mulai berlari kesana kemari sambil melempari bahan peledak yang mereka bawa masing-masing.

.

.

_**"BOOM!"**_

.

.

_**"BOOM!"**_

.

.

_**"BOOM!"**_

.

.

_**"BOOM!"**_

.

.

Dimana-mana banyak yang menggosong akibat ledakan-ledakan itu. Rerumputan dan pepohonanlah yang sering menjadi korbannya. Bahkan papan reklame ada yang hancur.

"KABOOM!" Teriak kedua binatang psikotik itu bersamaan. Entah kenapa, mereka benar-benar akrab dalam hal ini. Rico merasa senang sekali karena ada teman yang bisa diajak melakukan hal yang ia sukai seumur hidupnya.  
>Ledakan. Itulah hal yang disukai penguin <em>maniac<em> itu. Dan sekarang, sepertinya lemur jangkung itu sudah terinfeksi dengan virus yang ditularkan oleh Rico, yaitu cinta akan ledakan.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka lelah berlarian, mereka berdua duduk diatas menara jam di Central Park Zoo. Mereka menggenggam sebuah remot masing-masing. Ketika tombol itu ditekan...

.

.

_**"SYIUT... BOOM!"**_

Kembang api berwarna-warni meledak di langit. Ya, Mereka telah memasang kembang api itu di suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari sana. Mereka terus menekannya berulang kali.

.

.

_**"SYIUT... BOOM!"**_

.

.

_**"SYIUT... BOOM!"**_

.

.

"Ah... kembang api itu sangat indah, bukan?" Celoteh Julien.

"Yup!" Balas penguin berjambul yang berada disampingnya.

"Benar-benar indah." Lemur bermahkota itu menaruh salah satu tangannya di pundak Rico. Penguin itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Julien.

Ini adalah malam yang indah untuk Rico. Pada malam-malam sebelumnya ia tidak sedekat ini dengan Julien. Selain itu, mereka ditemani oleh suara menggelegar dari kembang api nan indah yang menghiasi langit malam. Ditambah dengan latar belakang bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang. Benar-benar suasana yang menyejukkan hati.

Angin malam berhembus menyisir bulu-bulu mereka dan membuat jambul penguin itu layaknya berlarian kesana kemari. Ia merasakan kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Bahkan oleh binatang yang dibenci timnya. Ya, tapi Rico berbeda dari timnya. Ia malah merasa nyaman apabila dekat lemur yang disampingnya itu. Benar-benar perasaan yang cukup aneh baginya.

.

.

"Hoam..." Julien menguap tiba-tiba. "Aku rasa sudah waktunya untuk tidur."

Rico membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia juga sepertinya sudah kelelahan.

"Dah, Rico." Julien menuruni menara jam dan kembali ke habitatnya. Begitupun juga Rico. Ia masuk diam-diam ke dalam markasnya dan langsung berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Keesokan harinya -<strong>_

Skipper, Kowalski, dan Private sudah terbangun. Sementara itu, Rico masih tertidur pulas.

"Kowalski, kenapa Rico selalu bangun kesiangan?" Tanya si pemimpin.

"Entahlah, Skipper. Mungkin saja ia melakukan sesuatu pada saat kita tidur." Jawab Kowalski.

"Hm... mungkin saja. Sekarang, aku minta kalian untuk mengawasinya." Perintah Skipper.

"Siap, pak!" Jawab kedua anak buahnya itu bersamaan.

Tak lama kemudian, penguin yang dibicarakan barusan terbangun. Ia terkejut karena teman-temannya tiba-tiba berada didepannya. Sedari tadi, ia ditatapi oleh ketiga penguin itu.

Rico heran melihatnya. "Ada apa?"

"Kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Tukas si penguin bertubuh jangkung itu. Rico hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada malam hari?"

Akhirnya, Rico ditanyakan akan hal ini. Ia mulai mencari alasan.

"Uh... TV." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk TV.

"Menonton TV?"

"Yup." Rico mengangguk.

"Kurasa ia jujur, Skipper." Kowalski, dengan mudahnya langsung percaya dengan jawaban temannya itu.

"Hm... menonton TV ya? Kau tidak berbohong kan, Rico?" Tanya penguin berkepala rata yang didepannya itu. Rico hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Mereka semua berhenti mengerumuni penguin yang baru bangun itu. Rico kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu dipikirannya. Yang pasti berhubungan dengan Julien. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya sebentar. Penguin berjambul itu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hey, kau mau kemana, Rico?" Tanya Skipper tiba-tiba.

"Jalan-jalan." Dengan itu, Rico pun pergi keluar.

.

.

Ia berjalan menuju habitat lemur yang berada disamping habitatnya. Ya, memang sangat dekat. Ia bisa dengan mudahnya mengunjungi Julien tanpa harus berjalan jauh.

Ketika ia sudah sangat dekat dengan habitat lemur, ia mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Rico semalam?" Terdengar suara Maurice dari dalam.

Rico langsung berhenti dan mulai mendengarkan diam-diam.

"Ya, macam-macam. Yang pasti berhubungan dengan ledakan." Terdengar jawaban dari Julien. Rico menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Jadi, kau bersenang-senang dengannya?"

"Sesungguhnya tidak."

Rico tentu bingung mendengarnya. Padahal mereka berdua melakukan hal yang bisa dibilang menyenangkan semalam.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku memang tidak menyukainya."

Sebuah kalimat yang sangat tajam telah menusuk hati Rico. Ternyata lemur itu tidak suka dengan yang dilakukannya semalam.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin pergi dengannya?"

"Hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangku, Maurice."

"Jadi... kau tidak menyukai penguin itu?"

"Tentu tidak, untuk apa aku menyukainya? Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai salah satu burung yang berbau amis itu."

Hati Rico terasa ditusuk dalam-dalam setelah mendengar yang sebenarnya. Karena tidak tahan untuk mendengarnya lagi, ia langsung berseluncur keluar kebun binatang dengan perutnya. Air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Di markas penguin -<em>**

Para penguin sedang melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Private sedang menonton TV, Skipper melihat-lihat arsip rahasianya, dan Kowalski melanjutkan penemuannya yang kemarin.

Bagi Kowalski, membuat sesuatu tanpa seorang partner terkadang sangatlah sulit. Ia harus kesana kemari untuk mengambil benda yang ia cari. Itu hanya membuat waktunya terbuang banyak. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan beralih ke Skipper.

"Skipper, dimana Rico?" Tanya Kowalski.

"Dia sedang jalan-jalan keluar." Jawab Skipper tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jalan-jalan? Akan kucari." Si penguin jangkung itu pun pergi keluar mencari Rico.

Ia mencari ke seluruh tempat di kebun binatang, tapi tidak menemukannya. Ia juga telah bertanya pada seluruh binatang disana, dan hasilnya nihil. Mereka semua tidak ada yang tahu dimana Rico. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencarinya diluar kebun binatang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Di danau -<strong>_

Rico duduk dipinggir sebuah danau, menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menatapi bayangan dirinya di air. Kedua pipinya telah dibasahi oleh air matanya. Setiap tetesannya terjatuh ke air, membuat bayangan Rico bergelombang.

Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Rasa sakit yang sangatlah dalam. Hatinya seperti ditusuk beribu kali tanpa henti. Kata-kata itu terus mengiang dikepalanya. Kata-kata yang mengungkapkan kebohongan menjadi sebuah kebenaran. Ya, kata-kata itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit.

.

.

**"Karena aku memang tidak menyukai hal itu."**

_**"JLEB"**_ Rasanya seperti sebuah pisau yang menusuk hatinya.

**"Hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangku, Maurice."**

_**"JLEB"**_ Satu lagi kalimat yang membuat hatinya sakit.

**"Tentu tidak, untuk apa menyukainya? Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai salah satu burung yang berbau amis itu."**

_**"JLEB"**_ Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping ketika mendengar itu. Ternyata lemur yang selalu bersamanya tiap malam, hanyalah memanfaatkan dirinya.

Betapa sakit hati penguin itu ketika mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Kenapa Julien harus bohong akan semua hal ini? Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja jika ia memang tidak suka? Padahal akan lebih baik jika lemur itu berterus terang sebelum hal ini terjadi. Tapi sekarang, Rico harus menerima kenyataan pahitnya.

Ia memegangi dadanya dengan salah satu siripnya. Makin lama, ia makin keras memegangnya. Berharap rasa sakitnya cepat hilang. Karena tak kunjung hilang, ia malah meremasnya keras-keras.

.

.

Kowalski, yang tak jauh dari sana, mendengar isak tangis dari Rico. Ia mengikuti arah suara datangnya tangisan itu.

Ia melihat Rico sedang duduk dipinggir danau. Ia pun mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan-pelan.

.

Rico menoleh. "Walski...?"

"Rico, kenapa kau..." Perkataannya terpotong oleh Rico yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Rico?"

Penguin yang masih menangis itu menguburkan wajahnya di dada Kowalski. Ia dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

.

"Rico, ada apa?"

"Julien..."

"Julien?"

Rico hanya mengangguk. Air matanya terus berjatuhan ke dada penguin jangkung yang dipeluknya itu. Kowalski kemudian membalas pelukannya.

.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis."

Tapi Rico tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

Kowalski mengelus-elus punggungnya. "Hentikan tangisanmu."

Tetap tidak berhenti. Ia lalu memegang wajah Rico dengan kedua siripnya. Rico meresponnya dengan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kowalski.

"Tenanglah..." Kowalski menatap tajam mata Rico. Ia dapat melihat kesedihan yang mendalam pada mata biru es nya itu. Entah kenapa, Rico mulai mereda karenanya. Hatinya mulai sedikit tenang.

.

"Aku disini bersamamu." Kowalski terus berusaha menenangkannya. Dan usahanya pun tidak sia-sia. Rico mulai berhenti menangis. Sebuah senyuman merekah di paruh Kowalski.

"Sekarang, ceritakan masalahmu."

Rico mengangguk lagi.

Ia mengajak Kowalski duduk dipinggir danau. Ia kemudian menceritakan semua yang dialaminya itu pada Kowalski.

Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Rico menangis. Ternyata dikarenakan kebohongan Julien. Pantas saja ia kecewa berat akan hal itu. Julien hanya mempermainkan Rico dengan liciknya. Rasa sakit itu pasti membekas padanya. Mungkin jika mengingatnya kembali, itu bisa membuatnya menangis lagi.

Tapi sekarang, dirinya sudah tenang karena ada Kowalski disampingnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman apabila bersamanya. Ya, memang ialah penenang hati Rico.

.

.

**- THE END -**

.

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>AN : Ya, akhirnya saya berhasil membuat fic ini tepat waktu. Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada pihak yang tersinggung karena fic ini. Tapi jika anda merasa tersinggung, silahkan flame saya. Well, fic ini terlalu singkat ya? Maaf kalo diksinya amburadul, ada typo, atau segala macam kesalahan dalam penulisan. Mohon dimaklumi karena saya juga manusia *?* dan sepertinya judulnya juga nggak nyambung sama sekali deh x_x

NB : Jangan lupa kripiknya ;)


End file.
